Megatron Speech
Back to 2011 Logs Megatron Skywarp Swiftblade Bytaboom --- forgot to log --- Megatron growls, "It is unwise to keep me waiting.." Megatron scoffs, eyeing each Decepticon as they arrive. "Look upon my Spire of victory." Megatron turns to it and gestures to it with an open hand. "Today is another glorious day for my cause." Megatron grins. "I have proven victorious against the most elusive of prey." --- forgot to log --- Megatron looks over at Skywarp. His urge to slap the sh*t out of Skywarp (and anger) rises. "You FOOL!" Megatron exclaims, obviously angry at Skywarp’s stupidity. "That is my Spire of Victory, a shrine to my conquests!" Megatron explains, keeping it simple for the simple-minded Skywarp. Megatron seems focused on Skywarp for the time being, but eyes each Decepticon in turn by moving his head. He's looking to see if anyone ELSE has stupid questions. "Oh. Right." Skywarp says with a slightly dopey smile.... Swiftblade winces, more because she looks up to Skywarp than anything else. Knowing that she knows so little, she remains silent still, hoping that observing will give her something to say eventually. So she looks over the Spire to take in the details. "WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE, DECEPTICON!" Megatron yells, then points his (in)famous cannon directly at Skywarp. "Or I will do so for you." Megatron rasps with a scowl, leaning in towards Skywarp's location, looking menacing. "Unless you'd like to turn out like this.." Megatron says with a sinister grin, pulling out Deet's somewhat pointed nosecone. Skywarp eeps and looks serious. Mostly. As much as Skywarp ever does, anyway. It's a good attempt? The cannon pointing at his face helps. Swiftblade makes a mental note: our leader has quite a temper. And a big gun. Lethal combination. She just hopes that 'warp will be okay. She edges just a little closer to him. Slowly. But she keeps her optics mostly on Megatron and the Spire. Megatron continues, shoving Deet's nosecone directly into the face of Skywarp. "THIS, Decepticons, is what happens to MY Enemies; who in turn are YOUR enemies!" Megatron rasps, and flaunts his trophy. "Soon ALL of Cybertron will fall to my rule." Megatron grins, finally leaning away from Skywarp and approaching Swiftblade. "Isn't that right, Swiftblade?" Megatron rasps with a grin, asking the new recruit by name. Skywarp 's optics whirr as they attempt to focus on something entirely too close to his face, and he relaxes minutely as Megatron steps away from him. Swiftblade is taken by surprise, that's for sure, but recovers herself without too much embarrassment. "Yes, Lord Megatron, sir." She isn't sure if that's the entire proper address, but she's sure he, or his cannon, will correct her if she's wrong. And hopefully she'll survive to do better. "That's what we're here for." Megatron doesn't correct Swiftblade - so she must be right. He runs an optic idly over her form, inspecting it. Luckily for Swiftblade, Megatron doesn't idle long looking over her, and moves to approach Bytaboom. It's been a long time since Megatron's seen the panther Decepticon, and he's not about to let that slip. "How about YOU?" Megatron rasps, "Do you have any trophies to give me?" Megatron asks, hoping she's been busy. Bytaboom looks at Megatron, "Corpses of neutrals that didn't wish to join our army are in the science facilities." Swiftblade looks ashamed. She should have been collecting things? Why didn't someone tell her /that/. She always feels so behind, that she has so much to learn. Glancing sideways, she looks over to Skywarp. Skywarp flicks his wings in the barest hint of a shrug at Swifty. He doesn't collect things and it's always been fine before. "Neutrals.. disappointing." Megatron growls, stepping back towards the Spire of Victory. "My newest trophy shows that not even the fastest Autobot can escape my wrath! Iacon, and all of Cybertron, will be mine!" Megatron exclaims, holding up Deet's nosecone victoriously. Bytaboom goes back to remaining silent, though grumbles as well. She decides to keep the energon she collected from those corpses to herself. Skywarp cheers for the boss. "All hail Mighty Megatron!" Swiftblade doesn't point out that she and Skywarp drove off Prime...she's not sure if that would be well received or create more anger. She doesn't know him well enough. Still, she gives Skywarp a faint smile in appreciation of his almost response. She will just have to try harder next time. And when he gives the cheer, she backs him up with her own voice. So, she's a follower, so what? With that, Megatron spikes Deet's nosecone onto the Spire of Victory. It serves as another sign that Megatron is not the Mech you want to mess with. "Decepticons, our next target is Iacon. The Dome will fall to my might; the Autobots will crumble and beg for my mercy!" Megatron exclaims and rallies, "And I will take great pleasure in showing them none as I make them my prisoner or slag them on the spot." Megatron intones with a sinister tone to his raspy vocalizer. Bytaboom continues to remain silent before replying, "Permission to be dismissed for scout mission?" Personally, Swiftblade has no animosity towards the Autobots. However, she does take her role seriously, and so if she has to dismantle every Autobot she comes across, she willy surely try her utmost. Yar. However, cheering isn't really her thing, so she keeps her voice lower than Skywarp's, letting him be the loudest cheerer if he wants. Megatron then steps back in front of his Decepticon lineup, and looks them all in the optic individually. "Decepticons! I need you at one hundred percent for the battles to follow. Train hard, for we strike Iacon next." Megatron rasps, making his plan known to his troops. "Power to the Decepticons. Dismissed." Megatron expects a salute in return, before each Decepticon heads off. He'll note which Decepticon doesn't salute and deal with them later. Bytaboom salutes before leaving. Skywarp salutes with a nice dramatic flourish and leaps into the air, transforming as he flies off. Everyone salutes, and so does Swiftblade, the motion crisp and straight. Then she disperses when the bulk of the other Decepticons do. Until she knows more and is better trained, she doesn't want to stand out, disrupt the flow of things. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Megatron's LogsCategory:Swiftblade's LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Bytaboom's Logs